


诺亚（Noah）

by laokeng



Series: 诺亚（Noah） [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	诺亚（Noah）

Chapter 3  
诺亚跑到哪里了？  
他自己也不知道。他当时只有一个念头，跑。也不知道哪里来的想法，也不知道哪里来的胆量，他将窗帘扯成条，从窗户放下去，就像故事里那些从窗口消失的大盗一样，他顺着窗帘滑下去了。茫无头绪的跑了。  
不知道走了多久，也不知道走了多远，他就这么一直走，跌倒了又爬起来，跑几步又跌倒了。直到天亮了，他才回头，韦恩庄园已经消失在地平线上了。疲惫的感觉突然袭来，双脚像生了根一样，牢牢地粘在地上，简单的抬起运动都异常吃力。诺亚索性放弃了挣扎，直直的躺在地上。  
“如果是我，我不会躺在那里。”  
一个声音突然响起，诺亚顺着声音找去，离他不远处的一棵树下，一个帅气的红发男孩正靠着树干欣赏着空无一物的河水。  
诺亚鼓起勇气问：“那你建议我躺在哪里？”  
红发男孩抬起头，用深不见底的双眼看着他，好一会儿才开口，“你不介意的话，就和我躺一起吧。”  
诺亚太累了，来不及琢磨对方的话和神态。他走过去，乖巧的靠在对方身上，没一会儿就睡着了。他的举动，让红发男孩十分意外。男孩第一次遇到对他毫无防备的人，这让他十分意外。他伸出手，小心翼翼的触碰着诺亚的脸庞，像一个探寻新鲜事物的孩童一般。指尖下，柔软的触感，毛茸茸的细腻，这些感觉像毛刷一样轻轻的撩拨着他的心弦。  
男孩的手，沿着脸颊，一路向下，缓缓地滑到了诺亚的脖颈处。纤细柔软的脖子，仿佛轻轻用力就会折断一样。男孩被他的想法吓到了，但不知道为什么，惊吓中竟然还带着一丝兴奋。按在诺亚脖子上的手指一点一点的收紧，他的嘴角也随之缓缓的上扬。  
睡梦中感到呼吸不顺的诺亚，习惯性的去摸他的枕头。只不过，这次他抱着的不再是自己的房间柔软的大枕头，而是红发男孩。他习惯性的抱住，还亲密的蹭了蹭。这个举动瞬间让男孩不知所措。他紧张地，手都不知道放到哪里。他长到这么大，连骨肉至亲都没对他这么亲密过。他懵懂的放下掐着诺亚脖子的手，转而抱着靠在他身上的小人。暖暖的，软软的，就这么抱在怀里，有种空虚都被填满的感觉。  
他打量着怀里的孩子，秀气温柔的面庞仿佛教堂壁画上的天使，黑色的头发带一点微卷，更添几分可爱。他忍不住玩儿起了诺亚的头发。  
也不知道自己玩儿了多久，怀里的人开始有了动静。诺亚傻乎乎的抬起头，意识模糊的他还在揉着惺忪的睡眼。  
男孩看着他的样子不由得笑起来，“你真可爱。”  
诺亚懵懂的点点头，肚子不听话的叫起来。  
男孩一只手搂着坐在他身上的诺亚，怕他掉下去，“你饿了？和我回去弄点吃的？”  
诺亚报羞又期待的看着他。阿尔弗雷特教过他，绅士应该随时注意自己的礼仪。没想到自己竟然还有在别人面前肚子饿的咕咕叫的尴尬时刻。  
男孩也注意到了，他笑着岔开了话题，“我叫杰罗姆，你呢？”  
“诺亚，”诺亚想了想，还是决定将姓氏隐没，“诺亚。”  
杰罗姆抱起诺亚，开心的笑了，“走吧，我带你去吃好吃的。你看过马戏团表演吗？”  
“马戏团是什么？”  
杰罗姆大声笑起来，“走，我带你看。里面的空中飞人还有飞镖杂技都很好看。还有一群把丑陋内心都画在脸上到处招摇的滑稽小丑。FUNNY！”  
诺亚听着，也跟着“咯咯”的笑起来。杰罗姆将诺亚放下来，牵着他往马戏团的方向走去，离开了那片树林。  
太阳的光辉，随着时间的推移被黑暗一步步吞噬。他们没有发现，在林子的阴影处，隐藏着一个人，他有着和杰罗姆一模一样的外貌。他一直站在那里，静静地，仿佛和黑暗融为一体。不，仿佛他就是黑暗，淡漠的脸上，刻着一双沉郁黑暗的眼睛，蛇一般冰冷的眼睛。  
他低下头，闭上眼。等再抬起头的时候，又是一双清澈无辜的眼睛、他茫然的看向四周，并不知道自己为什么会在这里。他惊慌的跑离这片树林。  
太阳最后的一丝余辉被黑暗吞噬殆尽，黑漆漆的森林有一种让人说不出的恐惧之感。


End file.
